1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration isolating apparatus capable of damping and absorbing vibrations from a vibration source.
2. Description of the Related Art
One type of previously proposed vibration isolating apparatus includes a hollow chamber which is constituted by a hollow molded article with resiliency in such a manner as to enable it to be employed as a liquid chamber and which is partitioned into small liquid chambers through an orifice.
This type of vibration isolating apparatus is arranged such that any vibration generated is absorbed by means of the internal friction occurring between the hollow molded article and the liquid sealed therein and by means of the fluid resistance of the liquid passing through the orifice.
However, the vibration isolating apparatus of the above-described type has an inconveniently limited capacity to absorb vibrations of various frequencies, so that it is not possible for the apparatus to absorb vibrations over a wide frequency range. In particular, high-frequency vibrations easily cause the orifice to be clogged or loaded, which fact makes it impossible for the orifice to serve to absorb any vibration.